


Someone is Jealous

by thelostperegrine



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine





	1. Chapter 1

It's a typical Sunday afternoon. Nothing so special except that Diane and Kurt are in the mall for their first official shopping as a couple. This is not the usual way of spending time for each other but since Kurt moved in, they agreed to buy things they need in the house. 

Hand in hand, they went from one store to another looking for kitchen appliances and utensils, bathroom necessities, and some groceries.

After completing everything on their list, they decided to go home. On their way out, Diane noticed a newly open gym. She slightly dragged Kurt to check on it.

"Hon, why are we here?"

"Just checking this newly opened gym. Since you moved in, I eat more than the usual. Not that I'm complaining because you really are a good cook, but I think I need to lose some pounds. Some of my skirts doesn't fit me anymore."

"Hon, you look good. No need to hit the gym because you're so damn sexy. And if you really need an 'exercise', I know a better way."

"Stop that! Someone might hear you. We can talk that kind of 'exercise' later but right now, I'm more interested with a real one."

They went to the reception area to ask about their facilities and amenities. A muscled man in his mid forties attended them and explained their packages. As the man explains, Kurt can't help but notice that the man is flirting with Diane.

Kurt is not the jealous type and he trusts Diane, but the man in front of them is a different story. As a man himself, the look on this man's eyes tells that he is attracted to his wife. Well, he can't blame him because Diane is really beautiful, not to mention, she has a nice body physique.

He pretended to look over the place but he kept an eye on them. After few minutes, he felt that they spent too much time talking so he decided to interrupt. He placed his one hand on Diane's waist and looked at her, a silent request that they need to go. Diane understood and she wrapped up the conversation. When she turned to face him, he kissed her lips and the hand resting in her waist went down on her ass. Diane was surprise with his move so after they walked out, she asked him why.

"Why did you suddenly kiss me?"

"Nothing. I just like to kiss my wife."

"Hmm. Jealous?"

"Me? I'm not."

"You are! Admit it."

"No. I just don't like how that man looks at you. He should know that you're taken."

"You don't have any reason to get jealous, honey. My heart only belongs to you."

"I know. That's why I love you."

"And I love you, too."

They kissed each other again. It was just a quick peck since they are still in public but it served as an assurance that nothing is to be jealous about.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Monday. Usually, Diane stays at the office later but today she went home early.

After greeting and kissing her husband who's busy preparing for their dinner, she went to the bedroom to change. Instead of the usual home clothes, she changed into her sports wear and rubber shoes.

She went back to the kitchen to say goodbye but with what she's wearing, she has to do a lot of explaining.

When Kurt saw her, his jaw dropped seeing his wife wearing this kind of attire. He got turned on at first but when he realized where is she heading, he knew he has to stop her.

"Where are you going? You just got home and now you're leaving?"

"I'm going to the gym. I told you I have to exercise."

"The gym we checked at the mall?

"Yes."

As soon as he confirmed that Diane is going to that gym, he suddenly remembered the man who flirted with his wife. Not that he oppose Diane's idea of getting in shape but if that man will be there, he knows he has to do something about it.

"With that attire?"

"What's wrong with my attire? I'm wearing the proper attire for exercise."

"What's wrong? Honey, you're only wearing a sports bra on top."

"And?"

"And don't you remember what I told you yesterday about that man? The way he looks at you?"

"So?"

"So if you really want to go that gym, you have to put on your sweat shirt. Cover up. Or...?

"Or what?"

As much as he wants his wife not to push her idea of going to the gym, he thought of a better way to let her stay.

"Or you can just stay here and let me show you the 'exercise' I know. I mean, you don't have to go there and spend some money. My offer is free but works the same way."

"Good point. But, on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to admit that you're jealous."

"I told you, I'm not jealous."

"Then, I have to go."

"No. Wait. Fine. I'm jealous. That's just because..."

He didn't finish his sentence as he was cut off by a kiss from his wife. Apparently, Diane chose the offer of her husband to stay at home to 'exercise' considering it's free, convinient, and both of them will surely enjoy.


End file.
